Media devices, such as a set top box (STB), a television (TV), a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to present video content on a display. The display may be an integral component of the media device, such as in the case of a TV, or may be another device coupled to the media device, such as a STB that controls a TV.
These media devices and the associated displays are typically used in an indoors environment, such as at a residence or other suitable customer premises. The media device and the associated display may be located in any suitable interior space, such as a living room, media room, family room, bedroom, den, kitchen, bathroom, office, or the like. Such interior spaces are referred to interchangeably herein as a media room.
At times, the media room where the media device and the associated display are located may become relatively dark. For example, the media room may have one or more windows to the outside environment. After sunset, when no ambient outdoor light is entering through the windows, and if no interior lights are providing interior light, the media room may become relatively dark. As another non-limited example, the media room may be a dedicated space specially designed for presentation of media content, and thus have no windows and/or may have light blocking curtains if windows are present.
When media content is being presented to one or more users in the media room at times when the ambient lighting level is relatively low, the users may have difficulty performing various tasks because of poor visibility resulting from the lack of ambient light. For example, the user may have difficulty viewing the controllers (buttons, etc.) on the remote control that control operation of the media device and/or the associated display. As another example, the user may have difficulty grasping an object, such as a glass containing a favorite beverage. Further, in the event that the user needs to move about the media room or perform some particular task within the media room, the user may have difficulty seeing obstructions as they move about the media room.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to, at times, provide an increase to the relatively low ambient lighting level in the media room.